1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for pressurizing a vessel, and more particularly to a blow-molded, one piece, two plastic device for pressurizing a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art devices which are used to pump fluids or pressurize a vessel are typically composed of many parts. This creates problems from the standpoint of the cost of manufacture and also for dependability. Consequently, there is a need for a cheaper and more dependable pump for a pressurizing device.